


Walking Away

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon can get tired of having to always decipher Ryan. Sometimes, he doesn't get the code right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 3, 2008 on livejournal under the name himmerethwen (an lj username I used previously).

"No, I don't want to hear it." Brendon stalked to the bedroom and pulled one of his suitcases off the top shelf of the closet. Throwing it on the bed, he started shoving clothes into it, all the while muttering, "Wasted all this time and energy." and, "can't believe I fell for it again." His lover could only sputter and try to think of ways to make the brown eyed angel calm down and stay.

_What can I say?_

Nothing came to mind and as Brendon pushed past into the bathroom, words were tried again. "I'm sorry, Bren. I really am, but I don't know what's wrong. I seriously don't. Why don't we sit down and try to figure it out?"

Brendon turned, brown eyes hazed with anger and pain. "We've tried that enough." He shoved a toothbrush and a comb into his travel case. "Face it, we've tried everything. It just isn't going to work."

_At least he stopped screaming._

Eyebrows were knit when Brendon turned at the front door.

_When did we get here?_

"I'll be back later for the rest of my things. I'll call you about when when I can think clearer."

_Even in the midst of a childish temper tanturm, he was still such an adult._

"Alright. Maybe then, we can talk, and figure it out."

Brendon sighed visiblely, "Maybe." He shook his head and whispered, "Maybe." Then, he turned around, and for the fifth time, he walked out of Ryan's life.

Ryan didn't worry much. Give him two weeks, maybe a month, and he'd come back.

_He always did._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
